


Save The Last Dance

by FlOrangey



Category: Dragon Quest Series, Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Erik needs a hug, F/M, Feelings Realization, Friendship/Love, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-07-29 06:25:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16258520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlOrangey/pseuds/FlOrangey
Summary: Sometimes we don't realize how close we've gotten to someone until the dancing comes to an end. An emotional moment and brief brushing of lips leaves Erik and Jade's relationship a bit more complicated.(This fic takes place after the second act of the game, but before the post game and may contain spoilers)





	1. The Dance

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to post another chapter of 'Tales Across Erdrea' but this kept me up until 5AM begging to be finshed. So it goes up first.

_Puerto Valor: Night_

In the decade and a half Jade had been traveling Erdrea, there was a part of her that never expected to be standing in front of a mirror, wearing such a beautiful green dress. It was somewhere up there with ‘never being able to go back to Heliodor’, but far below ‘discovering the Luminary was alive’ for a period of time. Now there she was, wearing a gift given to her by her father. It was one of many steps in the two repairing their relationship. In truth, Jade had felt awkward accepting the gift. Not because it was a dress, she liked dresses fine, but more so because it had been sudden and neither she nor her father was quite sure how to talk to the other yet.

Things were at their best when they were all working. Cobblestone’s reconstruction was ahead of schedule. There were plans in the air to move onto Heliodor once work was complete. King Carnelian had been talking to Eleven about joining Heliodor’s court. The young teenager had not said anything, but Jade could tell from the look on his face he was becoming overwhelmed. He had been hoping to settle back into town and take his days a bit slower.

Tonight, however, would be different. There would be no working late into the night. Instead, It would be a night of celebration and happiness. Mordegon was gone. Yggdrasil was blooming again. Eleven had brought light back into the world. Their original group had scattered to help restore Erdrea to its formal glory. Jade had seen Eleven, Hendrick, and Rab regularly, but Erik, Sylvando, and Serena had been busy with personal affairs. After being apart for weeks she was looking forward to seeing them again.

A knock at the door broke her from her thoughts and she turned when she heard a voice.

“Princess Jade? May I come in?” It was one of the servants. Jade had to admit she was not used to the idea of having people serving her.

“Y-yes, come in.” She said. The woman opened the door and smiled.

“The festivities are about to start. Everyone’s waiting outside.” She said, then a grin formed on her face. “You look quite lovely Princess Jade.”

“Uh, just Jade is fine.” She said. It wasn’t that she disliked the princess title, but she had been so used to just being called ‘Jade’, it sounded weird to have it in front of her name. She looked down at her dress. “It doesn’t look a bit much does it?”

The servant looked confused. “No? ...If I can speak plainly it’s not as extravagant as some the others, but it’s still elegant.” She smiled, “You’ll have many men looking you in the eye and probably a little lower.”

“I feel sorry for the poor soul who tries.” She said, then realizing she said it out loud added, “Uh, I mean...let’s go outside. My friends should be here by now and I wish to see them.”

The young girl nodded, having either not noticed or was pretending not to notice Jade’s unease. She stepped. Jade took a deep breath and let it out. Everyone should be here by now.

She stepped outside of the bedroom and looked over the balcony. The party was set up at Don Rodrigo’s estate, mainly in the courtyard. Puerto Valor had been one of the few places mostly untouched by Mordegon’s reign, so it had been a natural choice to get away from the reminders of it. Putting her hand to the railing, Jade started down the stairs, trying hard not to trip over the fabric of her dress. Some of the men and women noticed her. She heard a few whispers.

_“Is that...the Princess?”_

_“Princess Jade! The rumors were true!”_

She quickened her pace. The maid hurried to open the door for her, which made her stop in surprise, before nodding and giving her a thank you. She stepped out of the building, down the steps and looked around.

The vista was crowded. The band was playing. Sylvando and his merry band of men were going about making sure everyone was taken care of or enjoying the festivities. Rab was speaking to her father. Hendrick was nearby, looking as stiff as a statue and as awkward and could be possible with a small dish in his hand. Jade gave him a smile and a wave, which made him break form, almost dropping his food.

Finally, she saw Eleven, Serena, and Erik entering the Vista. She guessed he went out to greet them. She walked over to them. Erik, ever observant, was the first to notice her.

“Oh wow.” His eyes widened, then he grinned.

“Jade, you look beautiful,” Serena told her. Jade returned the compliment her own.

“Thank you, Serena. So do you.”

They were all dressed up for the occasion (except Sylvando's, who insisted he dress as the entertainer he was. No one argued). Eleven’s robes were handmade and based on those worn in Dundrasil. Serena's dress was fit for a sage. Erik looked almost casual in comparison, but even then the loose and clean white tunic and brown pants were a scale up from his regular attire. The simplicity of it brought out the color of his eyes.

“Sylvando went all out again didn't he.” He said, leaning a bit to get a look at the crowd. Eleven grinned.

"Wouldn't be Sylv if he didn't.” He said. “Is Ra-uh, grandfather around.”

“Talking with father.” Jade said, “Just look for Hendrick. As always, he’s close by.”

Eleven nodded and excused himself leaving the three. “So Jade, how have you been? I've got so much to tell you about Arboria.” Serena said. Erik cleared his throat.

“You girls have fun. I'm gonna look around.” He stepped to the side. Jade put a hand on his shoulder.

“Remember, hands in your pockets.” She said, a knowing look on her face. Erik matched it with a smirk and held his hands up.

“I promise. No purses will disappear tonight. Or if any do, it won't be because I took them.”

He winked. Jade rolled her eyes, but let him go. She and Serena walked over to the rest of the party. One of Sylvando’s men offered them drinks. Serena looked at her with a diligent eye. “It's white wine,” Jade told her. Serena looked at her and tried it. Her face twisted in disgust. “Not a fan?”

“It's...dry,” was the only polite answer she could think of. She put the glass on the table. She sighed. “I want to say 'were Veronica here she would be pouting about missing out, but even I don't think she’d like this.’”

The atmosphere felt a bit sober despite the drink in their glasses. Jade thought her words carefully. “How are you and your family holding up?”

It took a bit for Serena to answer. “We're taking things one day at a time. Some days are like any other, others are difficult.” She brought a hand up to her heart. “Even so it doesn't feel like she's truly gone. I feel her spirit watching us. And I know she'd want us to celebrate our lives rather than mourn hers...”

“...that sounds like her.”

Serena looked around, then at Jade, "Still, I think she'd like a livelier party.”

She jumped in surprise when Sylvando snuck up and behind her and began speaking. “Don't worry honey, this is just the beginning.” He said.

“H-how long have you been standing there?”

“Just a few seconds. You ladies look lovely.” The compliment left Serena blushing as Jade returned to the original topic at hand.

“Dad insisted on the more formal party,” She then looked at Sylvando. “ Sylvando has my permission to liven things up later.”

He laughed, “I was waiting to hear that!” He spun around and gave the two a bow. “On my word, we will have joy and dancing until the sun rises.”

Sylvando left to greet Eleven, who looked startled, then happy to see the enthusiastic man. Serena looked at Jade.  “I don't know if I can dance until sunrise.”

“That makes two of us.”

* * *

 

Applause broke out from the center of the plaza as Eleven finished the speech he had been preparing with Rab and Carnelian for weeks. He spoke soft, but stern and loud so everyone could hear, but him keeping a strong front only lasted as long as the speech itself. Once everyone began clapping, he hurried off the raised stage and his legs gave out. Sylvando, the merciful man he was, hurried to get the music started and get everyone dancing to distract them from Eleven’s not so graceful fall.

The orchestra began loud and triumphant, with a theme Rab recognized as being from Dundrasil. The night continued on with merriment and music, many talking or dancing. Jade shared a dance with Eleven - the boy had a pleading look on his face when that made it clear he was not comfortable asking anyone but her or Serena to dance - then another with her father before excusing herself to get some air.

It was amazing how many people could fit into the courtyard. She looked back at her friends and smiled. Eleven and Serena were interrupted by Sylvando coming in to talk with them, the young woman laughing at whatever he said. Rab was enjoying her father and Hendrick’s company. She then realized a certain someone was missing. She pushed herself back to her feet and looked around. She saw a bit of blue and climbed the stairs.

Sure enough, Erik had excused himself from the party and was sitting against a half-wall. He had one of his knives in his hand, cleaning it with his shirt sleeve. “Too much excitement for you?”

Jade’s voice made him jump and he half got to his feet when he realized it was her. He sighed, “Geeze don’t do that. You know I don’t like it when people sneak up on me.”

“Sorry.” Jade said, “So?”

“Hm?”

“The party’s on the other side of the yard. Too much?”

Erik shrugged, “It’s okay, but too many snobby upper-class types. I know your dad set this up, but I thought Sylv would have sent the bores home.”

“He says he tried, but some of these people are also friend’s with his dad.”

Erik grumbled, putting his knife back in its sheath. “It’s too crowded. And a lotta of them have been looking at me, like they know I don’t belong.”

Jade listened quietly. For a second she expected Erik to continue to go on, but instead, he fell quiet, his eyes being drawn to the nearby garden. She moved a little closer, climbing onto the short wall and sitting almost next to him. Maybe changing the subject would help. “So, how’s it been since you returned to Sniflheim?”

His eyes moved to her, then he shrugged. “It’s been okay.”

“And you’re sister?”

“She’s been…” Erik trailed off, the hesitation clear in his voice. He had a serious look on his face, contemplating his next words. “She’s been fine.” His eyes turned to Jade, then he looked down.

“Fine?” Jade asked.

“Yeah. Fine.”

She frowned and tapped her foot against his shoulder. “I thought you promised you’d stop being cagey with us.”

A wry smile crossed his face. He sheathed his knife away and hugged one of his knees. “Old habits die hard I guess.”

He didn’t reply. Jade found herself looking up at the moon. The night was clear, but the lights around the villa made it difficult to see the stars.  until Erik’s voice got her attention. “I don’t think I said anything, but you look nice tonight.” He said looking at her, “Course you always look nice so I guess that’s stating the obvious.”

She smiled and leaned over a little, “Well, you look pretty handsome yourself.” She said, “Didn’t think I’d see you in such a clean get up.”

Erik chuckled, “You wouldn’t believe it, but I am quite the charming thief.”

She thought for a moment, “No, no I believe it. About as charming as an overenthusiastic slime.”

Erik opened his mouth to protest, then paused and retorted with, “Those things can become King’s you know. So you just gave me a compliment.”

Jade tried not to smile at his comment and covered her mouth to hide the fact she was failing miserably at it. The two fell quiet, her ears caught the music in the background. It was a slow soft song, lead by a woodwind instrument. A flute? No, a clarinet. She closed her eyes as she listened to it, then opened them when she heard movement. Next thing she knew Erik was offering her his hand. “Hmm?”

“Come on, let’s dance.”

His statement was to the point. It was not a question. Jade looked at him and saw he was avoiding eye contact. He had that look on his face he usually did when he was thinking about something but did not want to say what. Or needed a bit of prodding before he would. She took his hand and let him help her to her feet. There were some hesitation and awkwardness, Jade took Erik’s hand in hers and then put her other on his shoulder. He put his to her back.

“Is this okay?”

She nodded.  “Do you want me to lead?” He nodded. Jade took a deep breath and made the first move.

It was quiet for a bit, just taking one step at a time. She was not surprised how easily Erik caught on. Slow dancing was not difficult, and he already knew how to dance if his moves at the more lively parties the group attended told her anything. He looked down, then up, then to the side as his face turned red. Jade guessed he had been trying to look at there feet and accidentally looked at her chest. She decided not to bring any attention to it.

Instead, she said, “Erik, talk to me. It's clear something is on your mind.”

His eyes moved to hers and he sighed, “Well…” He paused then shook his head, “No, we already have enough to worry about. I’ll figure it out on my own.”

“And what is ‘it’ you’ll ‘figure out’?” She asked. She stared at him while he tried to figure out where his eyes were supposed to go. Then they met her and he just gave up altogether.

“I gave that necklace to my sister five years ago. We were thirteen-fourteen at the time.” Erik explained, “When we finally saved her I was so happy, and I still am. I’d always been scared to go back there because I didn’t want to be reminded of the how much I hurt the one person I cared for back then. But now that she’s getting back on her feet it’s becoming...more obvious how much has changed. How much I've changed.”

He stopped moving for a second and Jade pushed a little to close. He mumbled an apology and continued to follow her lead. “For her, time stood still, but for me…it hasn’t. I always teased her about being my kid sister, now she really is my _younger_ sister. And I'm her older brother who wants to give her the best I can.”

“But you don’t know how,” Jade said. Erik nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat. His face had become tense, his eyes a little wider. It seemed like thinking about it was a bit much for him.

“I’ve been talking to the priest in Sniflheim about it. He made a suggestion I didn’t like and I said some things to him I regret, but...I keep thinking he’s right.” He explained, “He thinks I should get what money together I can and get Mia away from there.”

“From Sniflheim.”

He nodded then added, “Well more, get her away from the Vikings, but yeah that includes Sniflheim.” Jade loosened her grip on his shoulder, pushing him away a little. He got the hint and raised his arm, letting her spin. Her dress tapped against his pants, settling down as they brought themselves back together. “He also mentioned school. I guess sending her to a boarding school or something. That’s when I got mad, I know he meant well but he said a lot of things I didn’t like.”

They stopped again and Jade felt his handshake in hers. “He’s right.” He said, his voice strained, “Much as I want too I wouldn’t be able to take care of Mia.”

“Erik…”

He shook his head, his voice hitching. The moonlight made his watery eyes glisten. “I grew up as a slave, then when I got away spent the last five years living in the slums of Heliodor, stealing to get by. Most people my age have a skill to get them a job. Or a family that can help them until they can do it on their own. I...don’t have that. Sure right now we’re rebuilding Erdrea, but after? Only place I’ll end up is back on the streets.”

“Erik-”

"I can’t do that to Mia. I want the best for her, but...” His voice caught in his throat, and Jade noticed tears stream down his face. “...I don’t… I can’t…”

Jade moved her hand from his shoulder and touched her fingers to his cheek. The touch made him freeze and stop talking. She ran her thumb across it, skin becoming stained from fresh tears. He closed his eyes for a second, then opened them, really looking at her. She then took a step closer, wrapped her arm around him, and pulled him into a hug. At first, he jolted, but then wrapped his arms around her, hesitant at first, then he held her tight. She felt his body shake, heard him trying to keep himself from crying. “It’s alright.” She assured him as she heard him begin to lose whatever mental battle he was fighting to keep himself composed. “It’s alright Erik, I’m right here.”

She felt him move a little but mostly listened as he broke down and sobbed. She closed her eyes and rubbed his back. The music still played, but she was long passed listening to it, instead focused on the young man holding her for support.

They stayed where they were for a while, then Erik finally pulled away from her, looking down, avoiding her gave. “I’m sorry.”

She reached up and moved his head so he was looking at her, “I’m sorry.” She told him, “Tonight was supposed to be joyful, but instead....”

He shook his head, “If not here, I’d be thinking of it at the inn or back on the ship.” He chuckled, “Just glad Eleven wasn’t around. He’s got enough to worry about without adding my problems to it.”

“You haven’t told Eleven.”

“He has enough on his plate, what with rebuilding Cobblestone, and everything else” He paused, looked at her, then sighed, “I guess you too, being Princess of Heliodor. I’m…”

She shushed him taking his hand. “Don’t.” She told him. He fell quiet, letting his thoughts stew, focusing on the feeling of her thumb running across the top of his hand. Her fingers were not soft, they were rough, no doubt from years of fighting. He found he liked the feeling. It made him feel a little better.

Jade stayed silent, then after some thought spoke. “I’m going to tell you something you’re not going to want to hear.” She said. He took a deep breath and nodded. “The priest is right that Mia needs to attend school. She needs to go to a school where she can get a warm bed, warm meals, and is safe.”

He nodded again. He then looked up at her next words, “But, you don’t need to think you’re abandoning her.” She said, “You aren’t going to end up on the street, there’ll be plenty of opportunity for you wherever you go, even if it’s back to Heliodor. You’re a smart man Erik, it won’t be hard for you to pick up and master a skill.”

He stared at her, then said, “...You do remember I could barely read, right?.”

“You weren’t that bad.” It was a lie. A terrible lie. Jade continued before he could call her out on it, “And you still learned. And don’t get me started on all our training sessions. You never gave up until you couldn’t move another muscle.”

A brief smile crossed his face, “Well, I wouldn’t be a good bodyguard to Eleven if I fell from one kick to the face.”

Which sometimes he should have stayed down from but Jade kept that to herself. “As we go through rebuilding Erdrea, we’re going to need people. Knights, hunters, laborers to repair and rebuild damaged buildings.” She gave him a smile, “You won’t need to worry about not being able to provide for your sister. But you’ll have to give up being a thief.”

She watched as he chuckled, and gave her a mischievous grin, “Dunno if I can do that. It’s kinda in my blood at this point.” His words were met with a frown which he laughed too, “Okay okay. Maybe…” He thought for a moment, “Yeah...you... might be right…”

Her frown faded into a soft smile. “We’re here for you Erik. Just because we aren’t traveling the world as a group doesn’t mean that hasn’t changed.” She told him, “Eleven will always be there. I will always be there.”

He thought over her words, his head moved a little, though her hand stayed on his cheek. “I guess I needed to be reminded. Thank you.” He said, then sighed, “You always seem to put me back into place.”

“I’m just telling you the truth. And...I think I understand why you feel the way you do. Which just makes it more important you hear it.” Jade told him. She watched as Erik fell into deep thought. Then he looked at her, really looked at her, eyes moving downward for a moment before back to her face.

His voice was quiet like he wasn’t quite sure he trusted it. “You really do look pretty, you know that.”

She blinked at the sudden shift in conversation, her face turning a little pink, but she laughed a little, “I know.” She said. Erik chuckled a little at the blunt statement. She then stopped and thought of what he just said, and it hit her he was not just commenting on how she looked in her dress. “Oh…”

The closeness between them felt more obvious. She had paid it little mind while they were dancing, but they had stopped a while ago. The music was an echo in the background, forgotten as she felt her hand in his, fingers lightly caressing her cheek. She let her eyes slip shut for a moment, letting out a breath, then opened them to see he was really looking at her. “You got any more compliments?” She asked.

“Plenty, but I’m sure you already know them. Kind, tough as nails.”

He was so close and she felt that gap close as he put his arms on her shoulders. She closed her eyes, felt his lips touch hers.

Then just like that, she felt his arms off her and her eyes snapped open. He had taken a few steps back, the air suddenly confusing and cold. He shook his head, “The hell am I doing?” He asked. She blinked confused then realized what just happened, what could have happened. Then reality set in.

What was she doing? What just happened?

“Erik-”

“I-I’m sorry, that wasn’t…” He paused, took a deep breath as he looked up, then shook his head. “I- I need to find Eleven and figure out what’s going on tomorrow. T-thank you for talking with me... and for the dance.”

He nodded and gave her a hurried by before taking off. Jade called after him, but he didn’t turn around. She looked down at her hands. She could still feel tears on some of her fingers. She looked up to see Erik had disappeared into the crowd. The music had stopped playing.

The night was ready to be over and Jade just found herself watching the dispersing crowd, not sure what else she was supposed to do, or quite sure what was going on anymore.


	2. Things are Complicated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright I'm going to go ahead and continue this. Tags are updated too. Yay this is gonna be fun!

_Cobblestone_

The early afternoon wind blew through Cobblestone like any other. It was soft and gentle, helping everyone cool down a bit while they went about rebuilding and even expanding the town. Jade wiped some sweat from her brow as she laid down a new set the rest of the foundation for the house she and several others were working on. It was for Eleven’s neighbor, whose family had been living in a tent since Cobblestone was made into the Last Bastion.

Everyone had been living in tents for months at this point, which had been fine for most of the year, but winter was around the corner. Jade knew her father was hoping they could get everyone in safe homes and warm beds before the cold settled in. Those who were not helping with the construction were growing and pickling vegetables, others were making blankets for the children. Despite the disadvantages and the shortening timeframe laid out in front of them, spirits were high that the town would be restored and back to normal by the time the first snow fell.

Snow… Jade remembered Erik mention offhandedly one time that Sniflheim’s snowstorms become more common and dangerous during winter. Jade froze as she realized what she was thinking and shook her head. “Dammit, Erik.”

He was in all honesty, the last person she wanted to think about. Ever since the party and in turn the dance, her thoughts had been a jumbled mess whenever anything about him cropped up. She had thought they were just friends but after that night the line where friendship stopped felt blurry. To think it only took a moment where time felt like it stood still, and the faint brush of his lips against hers to turn her thoughts on the blue-haired thief on themselves.

She was trying not to think about it. Which meant, of course, she was thinking about it. Jade set another stone in place and looked up when she heard a bell ringing. Gemma’s little break time bell. She could already see the young girl grinning as she greeted everyone and lunch began to be passed around. Jade straightened and stretched then began to walk down to the church.

Sure enough, once she got there she saw not just Gemma, but Eleven and his mom helping pass out food. A small smile crossed her face. Eleven did not look as exhausted as he had the other day. He had been working with Hendrick on clearing nearby monsters for the better part of the week and passed out in his bed the moment he came home. He looked up as she approached and smiled, holding a hand up to get her attention.

“Morning Jade.” He said. She gave him an amused look.

“Eleven, it’s past noon.” He stared at her, mouth forming an ‘o’ shape. Gemma gave him a light pat on the shoulder.

“Sleepyhead just woke up. So it’s morning for him.” She said giving him a friendly wink. He gave her a small smile then offered Jade a bowl of soup.

The group of three got together to sit down inside the church. The conversation was light but animated during their break.

“It all looks like it’s coming together.” Gemma said, “A few more weeks and it’ll be the Cobblestone we know and love.”

“And better,” Eleven said. Gemma nodded in agreement.

“Yes and better. King Carnelian was insistent on applying some of Heliodor’s designs to the town. He seems pretty sure it’ll make the coming winter more bearable.” Gemma looked at Jade, “I admit Princess Jade-”

“Just ‘Jade’ is fine.” She said, “You’re friends with Eleven and he’s like a brother to me, let’s keep formalities behind us.”

The statement had Gemma staring at her in surprise, but she took it in stride and with a pleasant smile. “If that’s what you wish Jade. As I was saying I admit when your father first came to Cobblestone, we were all a bit uneasy because of what Heliodor did to our town. To think a wicked wizard would make your father do such terrible things. I’m just glad it’s turned out for the best.”

Jade nodded, “I know he still feels awful.”

“It wasn’t his fault.” Eleven added, “But the fact he’s atoning for it anyway shows what kind of man he is.”

The girls nodded in agreement and Jade looked out to see her father was walking the dirt pathways, speaking to some townsfolk. Hendrik was, as always, by his side. “I’m worried a little. He hasn’t slowed down.” Jade said. Eleven looked over and found himself nodding in agreement. “He told me he’s eager to return to Heliodor. Restoring the capital will make communication between the Kingdom’s of Gallopolis and Sniflheim easier.”

Her voice caught with the mention of Sniflheim and she hoped the other two didn’t notice. Eleven’s brow furrowed a little, but Gemma’s question kept them on topic. “That reminds me, when the King, Sir Hendrick, and Jade leave for Heliodor, you’re going with them right Eleven?”

Eleven nodded. “King Carnelian wants me on his royal court. I’m not sure if I want to take him up on the offer or not.”

“Why not?” Gemma asked. “You’d get to live near the castle, and all the benefits that come with it.”

“And the responsibilities that come with it,” Jade pointed out. Eleven shook his head.

“I’ve had enough responsibility for a little while. Once Cobblestone is back on its feet, I want to relax a bit. I miss helping mom around the house and playing with Sandy.” He paused, a frown on his face. “I was thinking of traveling the world again, just to see what it is without worrying about some great evil.”

“We did pass through a lot of places but not stay around too long,” Jade said. “I don’t think we got a chance to truly sit down and enjoy the sights in Lonalulu.”

Eleven nodded in agreement. A frown crossed his face as he fell into deep thought, then he looked at Gemma. “Can I talk to Jade alone for a bit?” He asked.

“Oh? Okay, I’ll get started on the cleanup.” She said, excusing herself. Once she was far enough away she couldn't overhear, Eleven brought his attention to Jade.

“I was thinking of going to Sniflheim to see Erik,” Eleven told her. Jade felt her chest tighten but kept a straight face.

“Is that so…”

He nodded, then after some hesitation decided to get to the point. “Erik was acting a bit odd at the party in Valour. He was acting cagey when I tried to catch up with him, and then near the end of it he was really insistent on leaving as soon as he could.” He thought his words over a bit and said, “Serena said she saw you talking to him. Is everything alright? You’ve been acting a bit off too. Did something happen?”

“I’m not…” She paused and sighed. Eleven continued to stare at her, waiting for her to get her thoughts together. She looked at him. “You’re right something did happen. As for Erik…”

She decided she might as well tell him everything, from Erik’s brief breakdown regarding his fears and worries about his sister, and his ability to take care of her, to that brief moment they had shared. Eleven’s eyes widened. “He kissed you?”

“Kinda? I’m not quite sure what happened.” She said, diverting her gaze. She was sure she was blushing. “Anyway, after...that, he hurried to excuse himself to find you. I didn’t see him for the rest of the night.”

Eleven let her words sink in and played with his spoon. “I wish Erik would stop hiding things…” He muttered, then shook his head. The two fell quiet for some time, Jade noticed Eleven looked like he wanted to say something, sometimes even opening his mouth, before closing it again. He was having trouble putting his words together.

“He’s probably just confused. He poured his heart out to me, got emotional, and panicked.” Jade said. “Can I ask when he left?”

“Early the next morning. I was still asleep, Ra- grandpa was the one who told me.” He said. Jade was not surprised to hear this. Erik had always been the first to rise no matter how late he went to bed. “Are you going to talk to him about it?”

Jade frowned. That was a question she was hoping Eleven would not ask and while she did want to talk to him, she found herself hesitant to do so. Her frown lessened and she looked at Eleven. “I want to, but I’m not sure that’s a good idea.”

Eleven gave her a confused look and waited as Jade put her thoughts in order.

“With Mordegon gone for good, I’m no longer just a warrior traveling the world. I’m once again Heliodor’s princess. I have a duty to my country before anything else. Rebuilding, protecting the people from monsters, and so on.” Eleven tilted his head, still confused, “I know ‘what does that have to do with me and Erik?’ Well, let’s say we talk it out and it turns out there’s a thing between us. That’s a relationship that’s guaranteed to have an unhappy ending.”

Her face became serious and cold. “Being a member of royalty isn’t just about protecting the kingdom with laws and soldiers, it’s also my duty to sire a worthy heir. Father will eventually want me to marry someone of my class and given the circumstances of today’s world and his insistence on you joining the royal court, I think I know who he has in mind.”

Eleven stared at her, then his eyes widened as he got the hint. “Me? Why?”

“Because you're the lost Prince of Dundrasil and the Luminary.” She explained, “It looks good on paper, gives Dundrasil some leg to stand on which can help in its reconstruction, and shifts the balance of power in favor of my father.” She sighed, “Imagine having someone you care about deeply pulled away from you because of duty and given to someone you saw as a best friend.”

“You don’t know if that will happen though,” Eleven said. Jade sighed and pushed a strand of hair out of her face.

“I was always told stories about how my mother grew to love my father. I didn’t understand them at first, but now I think I do. She was married to him out of obligation, not love.” She sighed, “Erik already has enough to deal with between his sister and trying to figure out what to do with himself. I wouldn’t want to put him through any unnecessary pain. Or myself for that matter.”

Eleven fell quiet, his head dropping. Then after a few seconds, he asked, “Do you like him, Jade?” Jade looked away. She wished she could answer that with a no, but that was impossible. Erik had a smile and attitude to him - when he wasn't keeping secrets - that lit up her world. Despite his preferred profession, he was a good person with a big heart.

“I do.”

“Then maybe you should talk to him anyway.” Eleven said, then added, “Or at least, come with me to Sniflheim. I admit with what you told me about him and his sister, I am worried about him and I want to give him any help I can. I’m sure you want to too, right?”

She nodded, then sighed, “I do.” She looked at him, “Alright, fine, you win. I guess talking things over will help clear the air and maybe I’ll stop thinking about what could or couldn’t happen.”

“I don’t want things to get weird between all of us.” Eleven said, then paused and added, “Well, weirder.”

She laughed a little, “Alright. Let’s go to Sniflheim. The sooner the better.”

Eleven nodded in agreement.

* * *

_Sniflheim_

“Do we really have too?”

Erik sighed at Mia’s question. He was beginning to get annoyed by it, but he understood why she was asking it over and over again. Their hideout had been not just their home but their safe haven and just up and leaving was going to be difficult. It had been painful for him and it was going to be painful for her.

“I know it’s hard, but you can’t stay cooped up in there all the time. It’s not healthy.” He said as they walked down the street.

“But do I have to stay at the church?”

“The church will give you food and shelter for the time being, at least until the next ship comes in. Once it does, we’ll be out of here for good.”

“Is it really for good?” She asked, “I mean I know you want me away from the Viking’s but do we have to leave Sniflheim too? It’s nice here. I mean I guess sometimes it’s a little cold and the storms are tough, but I like it.”

“This place has too many bad memories,” Erik muttered. Mia sighed as she looked at him, then said.

“You’ve gotten taller.” She muttered, “But I guess that’s what happens when you’re five years older.”

Erik did not say anything as they stopped in front of the church. He sighed and was about to knock on the door, then remembered where he was. He pushed it open and saw the priest speaking to a young woman. Then upon seeing them, told the woman he would need to continue talking to her later. She nodded and excused herself as Erik approached the priest, Mia behind him.

“Erik, Mia, it’s good to see both of you.” He turned to the younger girl, “Are you feeling better dear?”

Mia looked away from him, turning her eyes to the floor. Erik tried not to glare at the priest. He meant well, but the topic of what Mordegon made his sister do was still a sore subject. He hated the fact he even told her the truth in the first place. “Is everything all set?”

“Yes. I’ve been making arrangements for the two of you to leave on the next ship to Puerto Valor.” He said. Erik nodded, trying not to think about what happened a few nights ago in Puerto Valor. “Unfortunately it’ll be a few weeks until it comes in due to storms at sea.”

“That’s fine. Long as we can eventually get out of here.” He said. The priest nodded.

“You and Mia’s room is already set up. Long as you promise to help me around the church like you said Erik, the two of you are free to stay as long as you need to.”

“T-thank you.” He muttered.

“There is one more thing. Mia why don’t you get settled in, I need to speak to Erik alone.” He said. Mia looked between the two of them, a look on her face that Erik found he could not quite read, but she huffed and entered the other room. The two waited a bit then the priest brought his attention back to the young man. “Come with me.”

Erik followed the priest into his study and watched as he took a piece of rolled up parchment off his desk. “Even before you agreed to it, I’ve been reaching out to my brothers and sisters in the clergy to see if we could find a safe place for Mia. I received this from an academy even you have heard of I’m sure.”

Erik took the parchment and unrolled it. He recognized the medal that was the academy’s seal right away. L’Academie De Notre Maître Des Médailles. He looked up at the priest. “Seriously?”

“I was surprised too. It’s a highly prestigious school, not everyone can go there. However, it appears the sister that works with the girls their spoke to the headmaster. He felt sympathy for your sister and since you’re friends with the Luminary, was more than willing to welcome her.”

He handed Erik the note, who looked it over. The handwriting was a little difficult to make out, but he was reading what he thought he was reading. An acceptance into the all-girls school he and his friends had visited on the road. He shook his head, almost unable to believe it. “This is...this is great! If she goes here, Mia won’t need to worry about anything. I won’t need to worry about her.”

“Would you like me to transcribe a letter to the headmaster then?”

“Yes! The sooner I can get Mia into that school the better.”

He watched as the priest pulled out some parchment and began to write the note and once done handed the pen to him. “Sign for me?” He said. Erik nodded and put his messy and borderline unreadable signature to the paper. Once the ink dried he would send the letter out. “By the time you and Mia arrive in Puerto Valor, she should have a room ready at the academy.”

“I hope so. I can’t believe this is actually happening...” He muttered, then felt his stomach sink. An air of unease washed over him and he suddenly felt cold. He was excited to be sending his sister off to school, but it also meant splitting up from her again.

He had just gotten her back and was now going to be saying goodbye to her. No, he shouldn’t think of it that way. He was going to bring her somewhere she would be safe and while she was studying and preparing for adulthood he would be going out into the world to gain the skills he needed to be the older brother he was supposed to be for his younger sister. He could do this.

Jade had told him he could. Jade...he winced as he name came to mind. “Erik?” He jumped when he the priest got his attention. “You don’t seem to be with me anymore. Is something wrong?”

He shook his head. “Just lost in thought.” He told him. “Uh, I’m going to take a walk, let Mia know for me?”

“Of course. Don’t stay out too late. It’s getting cold, even for Sniflheim.”

Erik had already left the study before the old man could finish. He exited the church and sure enough felt the cold on his skin. It normally did not bother him, in truth he had hoped the cold would keep his thoughts from spinning out of control. He already had enough on his mind with Mia, he did not need it wandering back to that night. That night where in a moment of weakness he did something incredibly stupid.

He wanted to say he did not know why he leaned into her like that, but he knew well enough. Jade had been someone he started talking to about things he didn’t even feel comfortable telling Eleven about. She had taught him how to fight better and she listened whenever he would go on about his escapades as a thief. She made comments now and again about how she would whip the guards in Heliodor into shape, and he volunteered to test her efforts by sneaking into the royal treasury again.

She had asked him to elaborate on the ‘again’ part. He refused. He would not give away all his secrets.

Except the one that was so secret not even he had realized it until he had been almost kissing her. He shook his head. It was a dumb moment and it would not happen again. He doubted he would see her any time soon anyway and by that point, it would be forgotten about. Right now he needed to worry about his sister and himself. He could not afford to be thinking about her or his own lack of judgment right now.

He kind of wished he could just stop thinking about her at all. He sighed and shook his head. He was going to be thinking about it all night again, even in his sleep. So much for a walk to clear his thoughts. He turned back to the church and entered it, the heat from the building making him realize exactly how cold it had been outside. He then went to the room he and Mia would be sharing until the next ship came in. He saw his sister sitting on the bed, hands hugging her knees.

Uh oh. Something was wrong. “You moping again?” He asked making her jump. Trying to be light usually helped snap her out of it.

“I’m not moping!” She protested, a pout on her face.

“Oh? Then what are you doing?” He asked, a grin on his face, which faded when she did not answer. The jokey tone wasn’t going to work this time. “Mia? What’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing.” She said. “I’m thirsty, can I have some tea?”

“Yeah, sure.”

He set to work, searching the cabinets for a kettle and some mugs. He had the head on and the water warming when Mia spoke again. “Hey, Erik.” She said, “When we leave, things are going to be different, right?”

“A little.” He said, “It’s going to be a lot warmer, Heliodor’s winters are more like Sniflheim’s late spring. Don’t even get me started on summer. You get used to it after a while, but people do look at you oddly if you aren’t wearing a jacket.”

She didn’t move. “We’re still going to be together, right?”

He paused for a second, then forced himself to pour the tea. “Yeah.” Once done he walked over and sat on the bed, across from his sibling. She looked up at him. Her blue eyes looked tired and troubled. He had no idea what she could be thinking about. “Mia, I promise I’m going to do right by you. You're my sister, I love and care about you.” He held the cup out for her to take. “Come on, warm yourself up and get some sleep.”

Mia nodded and took the cup from Erik’s hand. She sipped on it and winced. “It’s too hot.”

“It’s freshly made, of course it’s hot.” He said. Mia nodded and blew on it a few times to cool it down before taking another cautious sip.

When she finished, Erik put the mugs on the table and put her to bed. He then left the room and took a seat in one of the pews in the church. He looked at the statue of the goddess behind the pulpit the priest would stand at during sermon. He leaned forward in his seat and put his hands together and just prayed.

He prayed for his sister, that she would be happy at her new school. He prayed that Jade would be well and the two of them could move past that night.


End file.
